Caroline Palmer
Lieutenant Caroline Palmer was a soldier and operative in the United Nations Space Command. She fights in the Sangheili Civil War, assisting the Loyalist Blue Sangheili forces of Thel 'Vadam. She is also the daughter of Master Chief John Smith. Caroline serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a protagonist of the Spartan spinoff series. Biography Caroline Palmer was born on Harvest to Spartan father, John Smith, and mother, Sarah Palmer, a fellow Spartan. While growing up in her youth, she shared a close relationship with her father, but ultimately, Catherine Halsey forced John to separate from Caroline and Sarah, leaving Caroline to be raised by Sarah alone. As she grew up, Caroline came to heavily resent Halsey for taking her father away from her. Caroline joined the UNSC military and soon became a commander, starting out as very naive and clumsy. She was also very cowardly during her first battles, and she was very heavily picked on. However, she trained very thoroughly and and then embarked on missions where she greatly proved her bravery and loyalty in battle. During the Insurrection, she very successfully gained a string of successes and bravely lead troops in fighting and winning numerous battles, efficiently dispatching any resistance. As such, Caroline rose to being one of the top operatives and field officers in the UNSC. Caroline is then assigned to Andrew Del Rio and the UNSC Infinity, where she meets and befriends Harris Evans. Caroline and Evans begin having a consistent and deeply romantic and sexual relationship with each other. Eventually, they enter a mysterious portal that leads near the planet Genesis, and as Evans scouts out and finds John Smith, who was stranded aboard the wreckage of the UNSC Forward unto Dawn, Caroline, Del Rio and the Infinity follow Evans to Genesis, crashing on the planet, and they regroup with John and Evans, with Caroline embracing John. While on Genesis Caroline helps John, Evans and the Marines in fighting Storm Covenant forces and defenses, as well as Prometheans, all over Genesis, and they come upon the Promethean leader, Ur Didact. While John desires to strike Didact, Del Rio wishes to get the Infinity off of Genesis, so John and Evans head out and strike the Didact by themselves, with Caroline bidding them farewell. Caroline covers John and Evans in their assault on Didact, then she leaves on board the Infinity with Del Rio, heading back to Earth. When John and Evans kill Didact and destroy his ship, Caroline rescues the two of them and brings them to Earth. After the debacle, Caroline is sent to help fight in the Sangheili Civil War, with Caroline helping Evans and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam lead Blue Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting Red Sangheili Covenant forces on Sanghelios. Caroline and Evans help assault a nature preserve and a city, then they find and reunite with John, and Caroline helps John and Evans in fighting past Covenant defenses, assisting them in several battles. While John and Evans fight their way to a temple and goes missing, Caroline assault Vadam Keep, meeting Jameson Locke, and together, they help seize the Keep. Using a tracking device Locke found, Caroline helps fight their way to the temple to find John, discovering that John was betrayed and locked in his armor by Evans. Caroline and Locke free John, and when John tries to attack Locke for having tried to arrest him, Caroline calms John down, and they all start working together to storm Evans' base. Caroline fights off Serin Osman and fends off an attack from Samuel Gates, but then Evans viciously attacks and fiercely beats down Caroline, then Evans fights John. Caroline rescues Locke from Gates, and then they reveal Evans' plans to Arbiter through a communication channel, forcing Evans and Gates escape to regroup. From then on, Caroline decides to help John and Arbiter to protect Sanghelios from Evans and Gates. Caroline fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. As she keeps fighting to defend Sangheili and UNSC defensive lines and positions, she fights to assault Covenant forces and defenses. After much fierce fighting in many fierce battles, Caroline helps assault Suinion, then fights to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, Caroline fights through the jungle and helps strike the ONI base, where she encounters Evans using a portal to head to Genesis. While Locke, Chief and Arbiter follow Evans to Genesis, Caroline remains behind with Edward Buck and Rookie to defend Sanghelios, with Caroline helping Del Rio lead a Blue Sangheili and UNSC counter attack on a major ONI base. Caroline keeps helping the Blue Sangheili defend Sanghelios, defending the world as John and Arbiter confront and kill Evans and destroy his ship as they arrive over Sanghelios. Caroline helps recover John and Arbiter, then Caroline keeps fighting the civil war until the Blue Sangheili achieve victory. Caroline says her goodbyes to John as she heads home to Earth, while John remains and settles down on Sanghelios. From then on, Caroline keeps serving the UNSC, fighting in the Insurrection. Caroline keeps leading UNSC troops in fighting in fierce battles against the Insurrectionists, and eventually, she is assigned to help a private military company known as Project Freelancer to help crush the Insurrectionists. She helps lead Freelancer UNSC troops to victory in several battles, gaining help from Lieutenant Shepherd, but she becomes horrified when she sees Freelancer troops massacring villages and torturing prisoners allegedly connected to the Insurrectionists. Eventually, Caroline comes upon a group of exhausted and injured Insurrectionist soldiers, but rather than turn them in, she has a change of heart and decides to help them escape, gaining help from Shepherd. As such, she learns that Freelancer is attempting to enslave the Insurrectionist worlds, so she defects to the Insurrectionist forces and helps them in fighting the UNSC Freelancers. Caroline and Shephrd keep fighting in numerous battles against the UNSC Freelancers, with Caroline helping and leading Insurrectionist forces in battle, and bravely fighting off hostiles and fiercely protecting her comrades. Along with this, she also heavily cares for, nurtures and watches over the Insurrectionist squad she found, acting like a motherly figure to them. She particularly has a very close nurturing bond with Andy, a Sangheili who suffered brain damage from a UNSC attack. With that, she keeps helping Insurrectionist forces and leading them in battle. She keeps caring for the Insurrectionist squad she found, and she also keeps leading them and other Insurrectionist forces in battle, along with help from Shepherd. Caroline keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes and fighting off UNSC Freelancer forces, gaining a string of successful victories and driving back UNSC Freelancer forces. She keeps fighting on several Insurrectionist worlds, fighting off UNSC Freelancer forces and defenses in fierce battles, and winning numerous engagements. Eventually, she helps storm the UNSC Freelancer base, she she helps take down the director of Project Freelancer and exposes their crimes. As such, those in Project Freelancer are arrested by the UNSC, and peace talks begin between the Insurrectionists and the UNSC. As reward for exposing Project Freelancer, Caroline is pardoned for her act of treason, and is allowed entry back into the UNSC. As such, Caroline enters a relationship with Jameson Locke and marries him, the two of them settling down together. Personality and Traits Caroline is an extremely kind, caring and gentle person who is incredibly compassionate and helpful towards others. She is very friendly towards others and she cares very deeply for her friends and comrades in arms, and she would constantly help them in any way she could. She often acts very motherly towards her fellow soldiers, being very caring and nurturing of her comrades and inspiring high morale, and she is often very playful and cheerful with them. She also tends to act very odd and can even clumsy at times, but she is still a highly skilled combatant and leader. Skills and Abilities Combat Caroline was extremely skilled in combat, as she was very skilled in using guns and she was also very skilled in fist fighting. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, she was also incredibly physically strong and could fight very strong opponents. Relationships Master Chief John Smith Jameson Locke Harris Evans Catherine Halsey Shepherd Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:War Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Brutes Category:Trap Masters Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Category:Determinators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Category:Gunman Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Healers Category:Hunters Category:Incompetent Category:Survivors Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ingenue Category:Right Hand Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Gaolers Category:Altruistic Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Military Characters Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Enforcers Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Recurring Category:Bully Slayers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Optimists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Gadgeteers Category:One Man Army Category:Assassin Category:Passionate Learners Category:Advocates Category:Genius Category:Rescuers Category:Serious